runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What if...?
Welcome to What if...?: a new project to create a new Alternate history for RuneScape. You are free to add whatever you like to What if...?, but it must comply with three rules: #It is part of the What if...? timeline #It does not contradict anything else written so far #I have agreed that it is okay For more info on those rules, see below! Point of Divergence We all know what the God Wars were, what happened, and all that, but... What? You don't? Ok, look here. Anyway, as I was saying, we all know what happened during the God Wars, and how it ended with Guthix coming out and splitting the world between Saradomin and Zamorak in the Edicts of Guthix - but what if, people, what if this had never happened? What if Zamorak had come out on top and Guthix had never put a stop to the fighting? Well then, the world would have been dominated by Zamorak and his forces of darkness. And that would mean all sorts of changes, mostly for bad. Feel like predicting some of those changes, people involved in these changes, or what happened after those changes? Then join in with the What if...? project! Timeline (Note: If this gets a lot of contributions I might move this to a separate page) Third age End of Third Age: *The God Wars end, with Zamorak's forces the winners. *The What if...? alternate history begins! Fourth age Very early *Tutorial Island is conquered. Fifth age List of pages (Put the name of your '''What if...?' page here!) *WI:Varrock *WI:Falador *WI:Ardougne *WI:Lumbridge *WI:Lower Asgarnia *WI:Tutorial Island *WI:Penguins *WI: 700 year system *''Your contribution here! Did you notice that the pages all start with WI:? Please put this in front of all your contributed articles to distinguish it from anyone else's fakes or prevent other slip-ups. Things to remember Your article MUST include these features in some way: *It must be connected to the What if...? timeline in some way *It must have some reference to the period of time in the alternative history in some way *It must have some text (not just property|whatever and under construction) *It must include WI: in the title *It must have a link to the What if...? category (once one is made) *It must have a link to this page in some way or another *It must be fun to read! This is not another competition i.e. Leaders of the Sea or a roleplay, so I won't be giving away prizes for the best article whatever. However, it is similar to Time Fractures and the Coal Rocks in that you put in the content. Joining You can start adding articles to What if...? as soon as you like - just send a message to me that you're joining! (You don't need to say "can I join?", this is totally free.) If you've joined, please sign below. * Fegaxeyl * Mr. Garrison * The evil dude * Your name here! ---- Is all that clear? Well, then write up a contribution and add it! Good luck!